Reverso
by Maczin
Summary: Aussi bancalement leur relation commença, Zane parvint à se lier d'amitié avec Ky, malgré les divergences d'opinions et les disputes émaillant leur quotidien. Suite à une énième altercation avec celui qu'il considérait comme son ami, sa fierté blessée le poussera à prendre la plus radicale des décisions, renversant ses convictions.


**Reverso**

C'était une nuit sombre et orageuse ; la pluie tombait à torrents – sauf par intervalles occasionnels, lorsqu'elle était rabattue par un violent coup de vent qui balayait les rues, crépitant le long des toits, et agitant violemment les maigres flammes des lampes qui luttaient contre l'obscurité.

Mains croisées derrière son dos, Zane écoutait distraitement le martèlement des gouttes véloces faire chanter les pavés composant la venelle détourant l'arrière-cour de l'auberge. Alerté par le temps caligineux ayant étendu ses paresseux bras immatériels, en fin d'après-midi, il s'était hâté de rejoindre l'auberge à deux étages au sein de laquelle il patientait tant bien que mal, regard rivé sur les déferlantes impitoyables hurlant à la lune gibbeuse, à peine visible au travers du voile opaque de nuages. Bien lui en avait prit quelques frêles mètres avant de pénétrer au sein de l'établissement, dont le nom ne pouvait être lu, faute en revenait aux rafales dodelinant leurs faibles lueurs de droite et de gauche sans l'illuminer entièrement, la tempête couvant depuis l'aube éclata brusquement. Crevés, les ventres pansus des stratus gonflés d'eau et de brume. Déchaînés, les hurlants couvrant les gémissements des cabots laissés à l'agonie au bout d'une chaîne, ou les plaintes des victimes traînées dans les ruelles mal famées sans compassion.

Dans pareil endroit, songea le jeune garçon de douze ans en observant fugitivement les ombres encagoulées dissimulées au sein des ombres, tel cas de figure ne le surprendrait guère.

Pour la énième fois, il se demanda pourquoi l'homme, présentement debout devant une table qui dut être rectangulaire avant d'innombrables polissages maladroits, lui donna rendez-vous dans cette gargote mal aérée. D'accord, ce Lokar traînait une réputation de cruauté et de noirceur plus étouffante que les rues de Venise un jour de carnaval (en même temps, son titre de Maître du Mal ne fut pas le moins du monde tiré d'une pochette surprise). Et pas un seul instant il n'imagina être reçu sur une plage abandonnée, agrémentée de coquillages et crustacés, sous un soleil de plomb.

N'empêche, le combo ennemi du bien/bâtisse délabrée commençait à sérieusement devenir surfait… Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir rencontré au sein de son repaire, par exemple ?

Mouais… A bien y réfléchir, Zane non plus n'aurait pas commis cette imprudence. Du moins sans savoir qui était ce garçon l'ayant contacté soudainement, pour demander à entrer sous son enseignement.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le regard doré dudit Lokar se planta soudainement dans ses propres pupilles onyx, sondant ses réactions à la recherche d'un piège. Ou des intentions cachées derrière cette entrevue.

Très grand (le sommet de son crâne effleurait le plafond lambrissé), sa silhouette était tout entière dissimulée sous une cape pourpre, ne laissant de peau visible que celle de son visage. Autour de celui-ci, elle formait comme une coiffe lui donnant un étrange aspect rectangulaire. La peau d'un bleu pâle de base, une bande plus claire verticale barrait l'espace entre ses deux yeux. Seules ses mains, au gré des mouvements de Lokar, apparaissaient par moments.

– Ainsi, tu souhaites rejoindre les rangs de mes E-Teens, et te former sous mes ordres.

– C'est exact. J'ai avec moi deux personnes de mon âge qui peuvent composer mon équipe, et je connais les bases de la maîtrise du kaïru. Si vous me faites l'honneur de m'accepter en tant qu'élève, Maître, je serais heureux de vous assister dans votre projet de réduire le Redakaï à néant !

Ou, plus précisément, de faire perdre tout ce qui comptait pour une certaine personne, occupant ses pensées plus régulièrement encore que pour une amante interdite.

A la différence que celui-ci, Zane le haïssait de toute son âme.

µµµ

Ky Stax fut le premier enfant qu'il croisa depuis son départ de sa planète natale. Et pour être honnête, il lui avait fait mauvaise impression presque aussitôt. Peut-être parce que Baoddaï, l'homme l'ayant recruté en tant qu'élève dans l'art martial du kaïru, le lui présenta comme son élève le plus prometteur. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, ajouta-t-il mentalement, fièrement.

Le visage d'une neutralité effrayante, Baoddaï représentait typiquement le profil asiatique, si ce n'était sa taille moyenne plutôt que petite, et son élocution dépourvue de tout accent. Carré de visage, et possédant un cou comparable à celui d'un taureau, de profondes mais rares rides creusaient la peau. Pour autant, pas une once d'argenté ne venait orner ses cheveux bruns noués en chignon haut, ni ses épais sourcils broussailleux. Sa tenue, associée à son rang, se composait d'un pantacourt s'arrêtant à mi-mollets et de bottes d'un marron foncé, d'une tunique carmin, recouverte en partie par un kimono sans manches gris, de brassards recouvrant ses avant-bras et d'un obi noir, sur le devant duquel un emblème doré se trouvait accroché.

Quelques heures auparavant, Zane avait foulé le sol de ce qui serait son nouveau lieu de formation durant de nombreuses années, tout de granit taillé, ou de planches observées par le garçon d'un très mauvais œil (il aurait mis sa main à couper que ces fourbes n'attendaient qu'une seconde d'inattention, avant de céder sous le poids du malheureux promeneur rêvassant !). Afin d'atteindre l'entrée de ce monastère, perché sur trois imposants petits monts reliés les uns aux autres par des pontons de bois, il fallut grimper un interminable escalier conçu à partir de la roche naturelle, sans rambarde pour se tenir, évidemment. Au moins, la longue ascension lui permit d'observer de loin la structure du monastère, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les premières règles de bienséance édictées par son guide. Sur la plateforme la plus éloignée de l'escalier, tout à son bout, un majestueux bonsaï penchait exagérément vers la droite, déployant son imposante ramure touffue au-dessus d'un tout aussi impressionnant rocher, cette fois paraissant authentiquement naturel. Quant à savoir comment ce gros caillou atterrit à cet endroit précis, le jeune extraterrestre ne trouvait aucune explication qui satisfasse cette interrogation. Au pied de l'arbre, une cascade tombait en ligne droite dans le lac entourant le monastère, reflétant par intermittence la nitescence de l'astre solaire, bien que son pied soit trop éloigné pour émettre le glougloutement si caractéristique d'une eau en chute libre. Le bonsaï étant situé sur un petit promontoire légèrement surélevé, un petit escalier descendait de son palier, débouchant sur une cour circulaire. A ses extrémités, quatre piliers (à cette distance, il voyait seulement qu'ils étaient d'un gris pâle. Pour autant, ils ne semblaient pas faits de pierre…) formeraient un carré inscrit s'ils se trouvaient reliés les uns aux autres par des lignes imaginaires.

De là, un premier pont reliait la place rocheuse à l'habitation en question. Il s'agissait d'un parallélépipède possédant deux étages, démarqués par une ligne sombre au milieu du bâtiment, de grande hauteur. Sur ses longueurs, une rangée de trois fenêtres venait en éclairer l'intérieur, un toit incliné de tuile ocre coiffant la pierre soigneusement entretenue. Enfin, un dernier ponton menait à une autre cour, cette fois détourée par de hauts murs circulaires laissant son centre à ciel ouvert. Au vu des gradins concentriques faisant ressembler les lieux à un théâtre de plein air de la Grèce Antique, Zane déduisit que ce serait l'endroit où Baoddaï dispenserait ses leçons.

Sitôt les lourdes portes passées, elles aussi marquées d'un emblème figurant également sur la ceinture de l'adulte, ce dernier lui tendit de nouveaux vêtements, soigneusement pliés. Son uniforme de novice du kaïru, déclara-t-il. Le plus bas grade, évidemment ! Venait ensuite, s'il avait bien suivi, les combattants à proprement parler, puis les Maîtres kaïru, autrement appelés les Redakaï.

Pénétrant dans une petite salle attenante, le garçon enfila à la hâte les brassards recouvrant ses avant-bras, les bottines souples montant à mi-mollets, le pantacourt et la tunique kimono sans manches de coton rugueux, sans oublier un mince obi. Pour les couleurs, l'ensemble restait sobre : brun pour les brassards, les chaussures, le tissu ceignant sa taille et les bordures de sa veste, sépia pour le reste.

Enfin bref, l'uniforme lui plaisait bien.

Par contre, vint ensuite l'inévitable moment des présentations…

Ne trouvant plus d'endroit où fixer son regard, il dut bien le reporter sur la fine silhouette, droite comme si sa colonne vertébrale était de fer, attendant patiemment la réponse à sa dernière question posée. Zane ne comprenant pas un traître mot de son étrange idiome terrien (entre sa planète et celle toute bleue, il n'apprit guère plus que le « bonjour », « au revoir » et quelques autres formules de politesse bateaux), Baoddaï servit d'interprète durant la rencontre. Assez petit, les cheveux bruns partant en tous sens (avaient-ils déjà rencontré une brosse de leur vie ?!), le garçonnet possédait de pétillants yeux bleu turquoise, remplis d'une malice enfantine couplée à ce qui, même à son jeune âge, ressemblait fort à de la confiance en soi. Il avait un an de moins que l'extraterrestre, et la peau la plus pâle que ce dernier n'eut jamais vu de toute sa vie !

Devant son étonnement, le mentor des préadolescents lui expliqua qu'une dernière fillette habitait les lieux. Élevée par l'adulte (il faudrait attendre avant que Zane ne lui concède son titre de Maître mentalement !), cette Maya se trouvait être métisse, possédant ainsi le grain le plus foncé du monastère. Dans un sens, Zane s'en sentit rassuré. Plus pâle, il aurait vraiment eu l'impression de s'adresser à un hypocondriaque névrosé en permanence.

Mais, il devait bien se l'avouer, cela le rendait terriblement curieux…

– Doooonc, fit le garçonnet, suffisamment fort pour ameuter toutes les meutes de créatures terriennes aux alentours. Moi, c'est Ky Stax. Et toi ?

– Hum, mon nom ? Zane, consentit-il enfin à déclarer.

– Zane tout court ?

– Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

Froncement de sourcils désapprobateur. Placé légèrement en retrait des deux garçons, approximativement à égale distance de chacun, Baoddaï fronça significativement les sourcils, signifiant clairement son désaccord concernant l'amabilité de l'extraterrestre. Celui-ci s'en fichant plutôt pas mal, puisque de toute façon, il n'avait pour sa part pas de sourcils. Pas à proprement parler en tout cas, ses yeux étant entourés d'un contour ébène suivant, pour sa partie supérieure, le contour de son arcade sourcilière.

Pour autant, Zane choisit de prudemment baisser le nez, feignant le repentir. Si Baoddaï n'en fut pas dupe, il se tut néanmoins, le sourire revenant sur le visage du dénommé Ky.

– C'est normal que ta peau soit toute verte ? Pourquoi tes oreilles sont si longues ?

Gêné, l'intéressé gratta lesdites oreilles. Pour sa part, il avait été surpris de constater la minuscule taille des orifices auditifs terriens. A peine la taille d'un ovale ! Et bizarre en plus. Alors que les siennes pointaient fièrement vers le ciel, quoique légèrement inclinées vers l'arrière, celles de son vis-à-vis restaient collées à ses tempes. Et elles n'étaient pas près de grandir, s'il se fiait aux lobes de l'adulte.

– Chez moi, c'est normal. Soit elles montent, soit elles vont vers l'arrière.

– Ça doit faire mal à force.

– Hein ? Mais non ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ?!

Raclement de gorge en guise d'avertissement, retentissant sur sa droite. Pour un peu, Zane en lèverait les yeux au ciel ! Si seulement cela n'attirait pas un regard lourd de sens, comme il l'expérimenta précédemment…

– Et pourquoi tes cheveux sont bleus ?

– Maya aussi a les cheveux bleus, fit-il remarquer, dépliant ses jambes douloureuses à force d'être raidies.

– Peut-être, mais pas aussi clairs que les tiens. Ni aussi épais.

– Ouais, mais elle, elle a des couettes.

Croisant dédaigneusement les bras sur son torse, Ky le dévisagea, intrigué.

– Et alors ?

– Rien.

Plus perdu encore, l'humain chercha du regard le soutien de Baoddaï, grattant pensivement l'arrière de son crâne. L'homme marmonna quelque chose dans sa propre langue destiné au garçonnet, dont Zane ne comprit absolument rien, comme de juste. Cela dut au moins rassurer le destinataire de ces paroles apaisantes, puisqu'il se retourna afin de lui faire face une nouvelle fois.

– Et pourquoi as-tu une mèche sur ton œil gauche ? Je suis sûr que c'est affreusement gênant.

Un long soupir irrité franchit la barrière des lèvres pourtant pincées de l'extraterrestre. Le kaïru était pour le moment un pur mystère, qu'il se sentait fort enthousiaste à résoudre, afin d'acquérir une puissance suffisante pour mettre à bas ses plus virulents futurs ennemis.

Cependant, une tâche commençait sérieusement à noircir le si limpide tableau de sa vie future. Et celle-ci ne dépassait que de peu son épaule…

– Que dirais-tu, Ky, d'apprendre notre langue à ton nouveau camarade ? proposa soudainement Baoddaï.

Même en usant de l'entièreté d'une conviction destinée à abuser son entourage, Zane ne put dissimuler très longtemps son manque total d'assentiment concernant cette perspective. Pinçant les lèvres, il étouffa une aménité outragée, s'intimant le silence afin de ne pas subir une nouvelle fois les explications soigneuses, mais néanmoins humiliantes, du Maître sur la pertinence et l'ouverture d'esprit. Tout cela en faisant mine de vouloir soudainement vérifier la propreté de sa tenue, afin de masquer plus efficacement son désaccord.

Bah, la maîtrise de son potentiel valait bien quelques sacrifices… Probablement…

Qui ne disait mot consentait Baoddaï hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

– Parfait. Je suis certain que d'ici peu, tu auras suffisamment appris pour suivre les entraînements sans avoir de traduction à chaque phrase, reprit-il à l'attention de Zane.

S'adressant cette fois à ses deux élèves, le Maître ajouta :

– En attendant, je vous donne congé pour le reste de la journée, les leçons débuteront demain à la première heure, tâchez donc d'en profiter.

L'humain battit joyeusement des mains, mobilisant toute son énergie pour ne pas sautiller sur place de bonheur. Mais au lieu de repartir promptement n'importe où, pourvu que ce soit loin de son nouveau camarade (de l'avis de ce dernier), il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son mentor, lui posant une énième question en le désignant du doigt.

Souriant, le Maître caressa affectueusement le sommet de son crâne, se retournant vers Zane.

– Ky aimerait beaucoup te faire visiter le monastère, expliqua-t-il. Ce serait un bon début pour t'enseigner les rudiments de notre langue. Et puis, vous pourrez ainsi faire plus ample connaissance. C'est un garçon de qualité, qui sait très bien guider les autres.

Zane ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, narquois.

– Ky est surtout un gamin trop pressé de prouver à tout le monde sa supériorité, rétorqua-t-il, boudeur. Et bouge bien trop pour faire un bon professeur.

Baoddaï laissa échapper un long soupir. Pas agacé, ou même fâché. Plutôt de ceux que l'on utilise quand il faut expliquer quelque chose de simple à quelqu'un qui refuserait de le comprendre.

– Sais-tu que le père de Ky est très souvent absent, ne revenant que durant de courtes périodes au monastère ? Rien de réellement décidé, son rôle au sein du Redakaï l'y oblige. Oh, il y a bien Maya pour lui tenir compagnie, hélas, elle est bien plus souvent plongée dans ses livres que dans la réalité. Une jeune fille très studieuse. Tu es le premier enfant de son âge avec qui Ky peut discuter réellement, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Aussi en est-il tout excité.

Se tenant sur le seuil du pont menant à la bâtisse constituant à proprement parler le lieu de résidence, le jeune humain tordait nerveusement ses doigts, un sourire crispé d'appréhension plaqué sur le visage. N'osant ni repartir, ni s'approcher du conciliabule entre les deux autres protagonistes. Un sourire remplaçant son expression désapprobatrice, Baoddaï s'avança jusqu'à lui, interrogeant muettement Zane du regard.

– C'est bon, capitula ce dernier. Dites-lui que je viens avec lui…

Ky comprit, à l'attitude de son nouveau compagnon, la teneur de sa dernière déclaration. Aussi heureux qu'un ours devant un pot de miel, il attendit, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, que l'extraterrestre vienne se poster près de lui, lui faisant signe d'entrer le premier.

Mal à l'aise de s'être lamentablement trompé sur ses intentions, Zane tenta en même temps de lui rendre son sourire. D'abord méfiant, Ky jugea son intention sincère, prenant fièrement la tête du duo.

Intérieurement, Zane pensa qu'il lui sourirait, cela dusse-t-il lui arracher la mâchoire. Au fond, ça ne lui coûtait pas tant que cela… Non ?

µµµ

– Chut, idiot, tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi ? grommela l'extraterrestre, poussant du coude son compagnon.

Plaquant les deux mains sur ses lèvres dans une tentative d'étouffer ses rires, Ky hocha affirmativement la tête, se tassant un peu plus contre la paroi rocheuse ripant le coton de sa tenue d'entraînement.

Laissant passer quelques instants, tendant l'oreille afin de s'assurer du silence régnant aux environs, Zane fit un vague geste de la main en sa direction. Comprenant le message, l'autre garçon continua sa descente, posant, avec un manque de précaution évident, reflet de l'attitude de son ami, les semelles sur les prochaines plateformes rocheuses. Encore quelques dizaines de mètres, et ils atteindraient la terre ferme, avant de courir à toute vitesse en direction de la forêt, à peine plus loin de ce côté. A condition de ne pas glisser sur les récifs bordant le lac, bien sûr.

– Tu vois, c'était pas la peine d'avoir peur. Passer sous la cascade pour échapper à Baoddaï est l'une de mes meilleures idées ! L'eau couvrira les bruits que l'on fera en descendant.

– C'est « Maître Baoddaï », Zane. Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à subir une autre de ces séances de méditation, chuchota le brun moins d'une minute plus tard. Et je n'ai pas eu peur.

– Menteur. Si je t'avais laissé, tu serais reparti dans les jupes de Maya.

– Ca ne va pas, non ? Et puis, j'ai proposé le premier de partir avant que Maître Baoddaï vienne nous chercher.

– Peut-être, mais la cascade reste mon idée.

– Je l'aurais eu aussi d'abord ! Juste un peu plus tard, déclara – très – sérieusement Ky.

– Faux. Tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur, et comme c'est la meilleure idée du siècle…

Coupant nette sa tirade, le brun plaqua soudainement le jeune garçon de presque onze ans contre une arête particulièrement saillante. Son premier réflexe – protester vigoureusement contre cette attaque déloyale, et particulièrement inconfortable – entravé par les doigts boudinés de l'humain contre sa bouche, Zane ne put que le foudroyer du regard, se tortillant afin d'échapper à sa prise.

Cependant, l'avertissement qu'il lut dans les iris turquoise l'incita à se tenir tranquille. Juste le temps de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'il n'appréciait guère la plaisanterie.

Presque immédiatement, une petite voix fluette, à peine suffisante pour être entendue par-dessus la cascade, retentit dans l'air saturé d'humidité.

– Ky ? Zane ? Vous êtes là ? Je suis sûre de vous avoir entendus !

Grimaçant en dépit de la pression, Zane sut que lui et le brun pensait à la même chose. Maya, la fillette élevée par Baoddaï. Un parangon de respect des règles et du Code d'Honneur. La simple pensée d'oser sécher une des si vitales leçons de son Maître lui était totalement inconnue.

Si jamais elle repérait leurs deux silhouettes, nul doute qu'elle filerait prévenir l'adulte de l'endroit où se terraient ses deux élèves. Et adieu l'escapade forestière, loin des insupportables heures à croiser les guibolles sans avoir rien d'autre à faire que « se concentrer ». Comment la méditation pouvait-elle bien aider à devenir plus puissant ?!

Heureusement, trop prudente pour se pencher excessivement, la brume soulevée par la chute masquant les autres formes, la petite finit par repartir, pestant nombre de désaccords dont Zane, n'ayant encore toutes les subtilités de la langue chinoise en tête après six mois d'études, ne saisit pas l'entièreté.

Jugeant leur compagne d'entraînement suffisamment éloignée, il grogna de protestation, se rappelant au bon souvenir de Ky. Retirant précipitamment sa main, ce dernier l'examina un bref instant, soupçonneux. Par expérience, il savait que la patience de Zane, dans ce cas précis, finissait en morsure une fois arrivée à épuisement.

– La vache, murmura-t-il, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir.

– Moi non plus, avoua l'extraterrestre, fixant la corniche où elle se tenait censément auparavant.

– Ben alors, je croyais que tu étais le meilleur ? taquina Ky. Tu te fais avoir par une fille ?

Tentant d'attraper l'une des longues oreilles vertes, un talon écrasant ses orteils le dissuada d'aller plus loin.

– Pas plus que toi, rétorqua-t-il avec agacement. On en reparlera quand tu arriveras à me battre plus de deux fois de suite.

La réplique fit mouche, enfin, assez pour pousser le brun à lever les mains en guise de paix. Par contre, elle n'effaça pas son sourire de sale gosse, haussant les épaules dédaigneusement.

Excepté quand il s'agissait des plus strictes règles du monastère, et les entraînements durant lesquels sa concentration crevait le plafond, tout était sujet à rigolade pour l'enfant. Cela énervait autant l'extraterrestre, que cela le fascinait.

– J'y arriverai, ne t'en fais pas. Pour l'instant, dépêchons-nous de filer, où nous allons finir par récurer la cour du monastère avec une brosse à dents !

Soudainement glacé en dépit de la nitescence de l'astre solaire, Zane ne put qu'en convenir. En se mettant de son plein gré sous l'égide de Baoddaï, il découvrit que si l'homme n'employait le châtiment corporel en guise de punition, d'autres méthodes rébarbatives tout aussi efficaces existaient.

L'extraterrestre étant réticent à l'autorité et aux règles, la large palette de l'adulte ne conservait que peu de secrets pour lui… Plus d'une fois, il se demanda comment Ky faisant pour n'écoper que de si peu de punitions. Un véritable sujet d'étude en somme.

Néanmoins, contrairement à ce qu'il crut de prime abord, l'humain se montrait étonnement facile à vivre. Enfin, si l'on exceptait ses phases durant lesquelles il clamait être le futur plus grand Redakaï de l'histoire, ou peut-être juste derrière son père en tout cas. La vie n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille, bien sûr les deux garçons possédant un fort tempérament de leader, nombre de frictions aboutissaient à des chamailleries, finissant de temps en temps en bataille rangée. En particulier quand il s'agissait de deviner qui Baoddaï désignerait à la tête de leur future équipe de combattants. D'ores et déjà, Maya n'était pas pressentie pour ce rôle, bien plus à l'aise dans le rôle de soutien ou pour surveiller les arrières, où elle excellait. Aussi ne restait-il que Ky et Zane, chacun désireux de remplir ce rôle.

Probablement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ils tenaient absolument à être les meilleurs durant les entraînements, aux grands soupirs de Baoddaï qui ne cessait de leur rappeler que le but n'était pas de gagner, mais de se perfectionner. Si Ky optait pour une humble déférence, réussissant même à paraître intéressé par ces sermons, Zane, au contraire, ne cachait pas son manque d'intérêt quant à cette vision des choses. Il voulait être le plus fort, gagner en puissance afin de réduire ses ennemis au silence. Et réussir à conquérir sa place au sein du panthéon des combattants. L'humain le taquinait souvent au sujet de ses ambitions, lui faisant remarquer qu'à l'écouter, il menait une bataille devant obligatoirement le mener à la victoire.

Surpris, l'extraterrestre l'avait dévisagé. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il pensait, lui ?

Pas vraiment, confirma le brun. Pour lui, de par son ascendance (Connor Stax, son père, possédant une puissance non négligeable), et surtout son propre potentiel, sa place était acquise. Il avait du pouvoir, son Maître le savait, et l'entraînait en conséquence. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour le développer. Et un jour, il atteindrait le faîte de sa puissance, et s'élèverait au rang de Redakaï.

Simple comme bonjour, pas vrai ?

Prudemment, Zane tut à la fois son profond désaccord, et se retint de lui demander comment il réagirait s'il n'atteignait pas la place convoitée. Il devrait bien se battre pour y parvenir à ce moment-là !

Outre ces divergences, qu'ils évitaient soigneusement d'éviter pour ne pas provoquer de conflit ingérable selon les enfants qu'ils étaient, les cours sur la langue chinoise, les bêtises commises et les heures passées à flâner entre deux leçons les rapprochèrent considérablement, au point qu'en dépit des disputes, ils passaient quasiment l'intégralité de leur temps ensemble. Comment, en quelques mois à peine, Zane s'habitua-t-il tant à voir une tête brune caractéristique marcher sans cesse à ses côtés ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même, et au final, s'en fichait pas mal. Mine de rien, quand ils ne se boudaient pas, les deux garçons formaient une redoutable équipe. Peu de personnes leur résisteraient, affirmaient Baoddaï. A condition de laisser un peu plus de place à Maya, tout aussi prometteuse qu'eux.

Mais ils avaient beau essayer, une fois sur deux, ils se battaient en duo. Quand il serait chef de leur équipe, Ky serait un élément important, et puis, il admettait apprécier ne plus être seul. Cela lui permettait de tourner la page, en attendant d'acquérir assez de puissance pour récupérer tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir perdu par le passé. Sachant combien cette idée déplairait à Ky, il la gardait pour soi, préférant se concentrer sur leurs incessants devoirs du soir.

De plus, le désir d'attachement du jeune humain finissait par l'atteindre plus qu'il ne l'aurait désiré… Pour cause, pas une fois, en six mois, Zane ne vit le bout du nez de son père, bien que le fils en parle sans arrêt – sauf quand son compagnon, excédé, menaçait de l'étouffer avec son oreiller s'il ne se taisait pas enfin. D'abord pour ne plus entendre ses incessantes complaintes, l'extraterrestre accepta de jouer quelques parties de ce jeu de société étrange, appelé Chaturengi, affectionné par Maître Baoddaï. Puis, les deux s'apercevant le détester autant l'un que l'autre, ils passèrent aux comparaisons de leurs talents respectifs, pour finir par, tous les soirs, discuter de tout et rien une fois épuisées leurs protestations sur qui deviendra le chef de l'autre.

Si quelques mois ne leur permettaient pas encore d'être copains comme cochons, d'après l'expression humaine (à moins que ce ne soit « comme porc » ? Bah, peu importait en fait), ils avaient développé autant d'amitié qu'il leur était possible, au vu de leurs caractères respectifs.

– Au fait, quand Maître Baoddaï nous demandera où nous sommes allés, qu'est-ce qu'on lui dira ? reprit Ky, vérifiant une dernière fois l'absence de présence au-dessus de leurs têtes.

– Qu'on s'est battus, et qu'on l'a pas entendu nous appeler.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice. Oui, l'excuse était parfaitement plausible.

– Tu crois qu'il va nous croire ? demanda cette fois Zane, dubitatif devant sa propre proposition.

– Pas le moins du monde !

Ils gloussèrent allègrement, repartant joyeusement sur le chemin qui les mènerait à quelques heures de répit, loin de la formation enseignée par leur Maître, au profit des éclats tavelés du soleil passant entre les frondaisons de la forêt avoisinante.

µµµ

Soufflant exagérément par la bouche, Zane tapota avec irritation son coude de ses bras croisés. Songeant que cela risquait de lui gonfler ridiculement les joues, à la manière d'un castor peut-être, il cessa son manège, forçant ses mains à reposer de nouveau sur ses cuisses.

Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire Ky, pour mettre autant de temps ? Ils avaient pourtant convenu de se retrouver sur le pont depuis le matin ! A moins que Baoddaï ne l'ait saisi par le col, à cause d'une bêtise de dernière minute ?

Non, ça, il en doutait fortement. Surtout que récemment, suite à un discours enflammé de la jeune Maya, consécutif à l'une de leurs escapades nocturnes, l'humain tentait maladroitement de limiter toute sortie intempestive, en même temps de s'efforcer de respecter plus scrupuleusement les règles établies.

Au point de finir par suivre ces fichues séances d'ennui en tailleur ! La première fois qu'il voulut proposer de réessayer la méditation au jeune extraterrestre, ce dernier s'en sentit si furieux, presque trahi, qu'il lui fit la tête une semaine entière. Histoire de bien lui faire comprendre son désaccord profond, na ! Bon, ce fut bien Ky qui fit le premier pas pour améliorer la situation, mais Zane ne voyait ce revirement que comme une demi-victoire. Il n'avait pas manqué de voir les moments que passèrent Ky et Maya ensemble, à peaufiner les enseignements de Baoddaï, avant qu'il ne décide enfin à se rappeler qu'un autre ami attendait derrière.

Quand Zane lui fit remarquer sa soudaine passion pour la métisse, le brun avait laissé échapper un petit rire gêné, avant de lui assurer que ce n'était que le résultat de son imagination trop fertile.

S'il n'avait rien rajouté, il dut sentir que son excuse ne prenait pas, puisqu'il s'empressa de reprendre les petits rituels ponctuant chaque journée de la longue année s'étant écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Zane au monastère. Sauf que régulièrement, le brun s'éclipsait soudainement, prétextant devoir réviser telle chose avec Maya qui ne l'intéressait pas, ou une corvée inopinée confiée par Baoddaï sans prévenir. Une fois, il demanda à l'accompagner auprès de la jeune fille (le Maître l'intéressant fort peu), soupçonnant un début d'idylle entre les deux humains, comme dans les livres « à l'eau de rose » cachés sous le plancher de leur chambre. Après tout, cela aurait expliqué pas mal de choses !

Pourtant, rien de bien suspect ne transparut dans les attitudes de chacun. Ils se chahutaient bien, mais gentiment, révisaient pendant des heures (consistant surtout en la répétition de Maya sur le sujet de la leçon, Ky n'ayant pas retenu grand-chose), ou plaisantaient gaiement sans que les mains ne s'égarent. Quoique cela veuille dire, la notion restant particulièrement abstraite pour l'extraterrestre.

Vraiment, Zane ne comprenait pas le soudain intérêt du garçon pour la pupille de Baoddaï !

Un goût amer envahit sa gorge. Et s'il était encore avec elle, traînassant en oubliant être attendu ?

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur la question. Franchissant à toute vitesse l'arche menant au ponton sur lequel l'extraterrestre patientait, Ky avala en quelques souples foulées la distance les séparant.

– T'en as mis du temps, tança Zane.

Levant un pouce en l'air, le temps de reprendre son souffle, l'humain avala une grande goulée d'air avant de pouvoir répondre à son tour.

– Je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir sur le rebord du pont comme ça ? Si tu sursautes, tu peux tomber, et là tu vas souffrir !

– C'est Maya qui t'a dit ça, je suppose ? rétorqua plus sèchement que prévu l'autre, sans pour autant bouger.

– Bah oui, pourquoi ?

Pour un peu, la naïveté de la réponse lui donnerait l'envie de sursauter. Soupirant théâtralement, Zane leva les bras au ciel, comme pour le prendre à témoin, hésitant entre le secouer – vraiment – très fort, ou lui décrocher l'hameçon visiblement planté dans sa caboche.

– Laisse tomber. On y va, alors, ou tu comptes rester planté là toute la journée.

– Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qui ne va pas avec Maya.

La simple évocation de la jeune fille suffit à crisper les muscles de l'extraterrestre. Vraiment, maintenant ?

– Ne me fais pas le coup du regard qui tue ! Honnêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si méfiant avec elle. Tu te rappelles, nous sommes censés former une équipe tous les trois, plus tard ?

– Ben voyons, ce n'est pas moi qui arrive en retard à chacun de nos rendez-vous, sans explications. Bravo la solidarité et l'esprit d'équipe ! Préviens au moins, la prochaine fois !

– J'essaie juste de faire en sorte de connaître un peu mieux chaque membre des futurs Stax. C'est important, pour déterminer qui aura quelle place plus tard.

– Les quoi ? manqua de s'étrangler Zane.

Sautant sur les lattes du ponton, qui ne bougèrent pas d'un iota, il toisa dédaigneusement son vis-à-vis. Sa grande taille, supérieure aux enfants de son âge, fut toujours un avantage, et il avait bien l'intention de s'en servir pour prouver au jeune humain qu'il n'avait guère l'intention de se laisser dominer.

– Baoddaï ne t'as pas désigné comme chef d'équipe, que je sache. Et même si c'était temporairement le cas (Ky tiqua sur ses derniers mots, se rembrunissant considérablement), jamais je n'accepterais de me battre sous l'égide « Stax » ! Une petite minute ! (soudainement, le sous-entendu de la dernière déclaration de Ky lui revint en mémoire). Alors j'ai raison, tu étais bien avec Maya !

Cette fois, l'intéressé ne tenta pas de protester, se contentant d'un petit sourire mi-dépité, mi-condescendant. Une expression que Zane détesta sur-le-champ. Depuis quand ne répondait-il pas avec la même ferveur à ses accusations ?! Il croyait donc son ami tellement acquis ?!

– Tu t'es fait frotter les oreilles par Baoddaï, pour être d'une humeur pareille ?

Exactement le genre de supposition qui ne calmait en rien la colère montante de l'extraterrestre. A force de se faire tirer les appendices en guise de taquinerie, il était devenu susceptible en ce qui concernait ses organes auditifs. Sauf que Ky ne s'arrêta pas là.

– Habituellement, j'arrive à m'accommoder de tes revirements imprévisibles, continua-t-il, mais là, tu décroche le pompon. On dirait que tu m'en veux, aujourd'hui. (la soudaine illumination de son visage ne présagea rien de bon, de l'avis de son compagnon. Et il eut raison) Attends, ne me dis pas que… Mais si, c'est ça, j'ai compris ! Tu es vexé, parce que hier, j'ai réussi à te battre trois fois de suite pour la première fois !

– Tais-toi, siffla rageusement Zane, serrant douloureusement les poings.

Il n'allait quand même pas user de ce fallacieux prétexte, seulement pour détourner les questions ? Intérieurement, le jeune garçon s'en sentit insulté.

Alors pourquoi ne mettait-il pas immédiatement fin à cette ridicule tentative de diversion ?

Au fond, il était curieux de savoir ce que le brun voulait dire, ce qu'il avait en tête exactement. D'un autre côté, il désirait plus que tout le faire taire, refusant jusqu'au souvenir de ces humiliantes défaites. Et une dernière part de lui n'attendait que la première occasion de protester vigoureusement, de se défendre face à ce qui serait sans aucun doute une interprétation totalement subjective d'un moment de fatigue !

– Ca va, ce n'est pas la mort. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

Il… essayait de le réconforter ou quoi ? Il le croyait triste ?! Ou dépité peut-être ?

A son tour, ses mâchoires se serrèrent rageusement.

– Et puis, même si je deviens effectivement plus puissant que toi, nous resterons invincibles tous les trois ! D'ailleurs, Maya est même plus puissante que je ne le croyais, c'est incroyable ! Tu devrais t'entraîner un peu plus souvent avec nous, termina joyeusement le brun, comme si cette déclaration mettait obligatoirement fin à la discussion.

Tous les trois ?! Des _conseils _?!

– Parce que tu crois que tu vas me surpasser ? cracha Zane, se redressant brutalement.

– Je… Pas forcément, je veux dire que tout le monde sait que je serais le chef d'équipe, même si nous nous sommes amusés à faire comme s'il y avait compétition entre nous. Pas vrai ?

Zane ne répondit pas. Il croyait donc, prenait ses ambitions pour un vulgaire jeu sans importance ?

– Hum… Il n'y a pas de véritable compétition entre nous, pas vrai ? répéta Ky, soudainement prit d'un doute.

La gifle qui cueillit sa joue dut lui faire vibrer les oreilles. Enfin, Zane le supposa-t-il, main tendue devant soi. Une soudaine impulsion devant un tel déballage de bêtise. Et ça lui fit un bien fou !

Les yeux ronds, Ky en resta un instant interdit, l'air de celui tentant de se persuader être au sein d'un cauchemar peint sur son visage. Puis, grognant de colère, il tenta de lui décocher un coup de poing en plein visage, intercepté par l'avant-bras de l'extraterrestre. Voulant répliquer par un coup de pied en plein tibia, il chuta lourdement sur le dos, jambes fauchées par celles de son adversaire.

Roulant au sol, tout principe de précaution oublié, la poussière se souleva sur leur passage, tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans un corps-à-corps aussi silencieux que possible pour n'alerter ni Maya, ni leur Maître. Ce dernier ne manquerait d'ailleurs sûrement pas de leur passer un vigoureux savon sur leur attitude indigne de jeunes combattants.

Soudainement, l'affrontement enfantin cessa aussi rapidement qu'il commença. Certain d'avoir eu le dessus sur son adversaire, Zane en resta comme deux-ronds de flanc, intrigué. Voyant les épaules de Ky trembler, il crut d'abord qu'il se trouvait au bord des larmes, une pointe de culpabilité titillant sa poitrine. Avant de s'apercevoir qu'en réalité, il se retenait à grand-peine de rire.

Enfin, le brun n'y tint plus, riant aux éclats.

– Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? siffla Zane, prêt à en découdre de nouveau. Tu as peur de perdre, alors tu fais semblant ? Si tu t'avises de te payer ma tête…

– Oh, arrête, pouffa Ky. Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule non plus ? Se rouler dans la poussière à cause… de quoi ? D'une fille ? D'un entraînement ?

Contre sa volonté, Zane se mit à réfléchir aux propos de son camarade. S'il restait furieux à cause des ridicules prétention du garçon, il se demanda comment il aurait réagi si Baoddaï les avait trouvé en train de se donner des coups de pied, au lieu de s'élever dans l'art du kaïru comme ils étaient censés faire.

La réponse chauffa involontairement ses joues, tandis qu'il se donnait une contenance en époussetant ses vêtements. D'abord, Ky avait tort, peu de poussière demeurait sur ce pont ! Par contre, les copeaux et autres échardes…

– Il faudrait qu'on grandisse, en fait, conclut le brun, se remettant sur pied. Essayer de discuter, au lieu de nous crêper le chignon.

– Encore une suggestion de Maya, je suppose, grinça Zane.

Inspirant à fond, il détourna la tête, s'exhortant au calme. Ce n'était pas la peine de recommencer. Se concentrant de nouveau sur son vis-à-vis, il haussa les épaules, tentant de prendre une pose décontractée.

Avant de se rendre compte qu'il restait assis sur le sol, tandis que Ky, debout, le dominait. Aussi le rejoignit-il rapidement, passant distraitement la main dans ses épais cheveux.

– Il vaudrait mieux en rester là pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il d'un ton égal. Je sens que je vais te mordre si tu évoques encore une fois un sujet… sensible.

– Comme tu veux, s'empressa de répondre Ky – un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il faut bien savoir se séparer de temps en temps. Et puis, acheva-t-il en repartant vers la bâtisse toute de pierre construite, il faut bien qu'en tant que chef d'équipe, je pense aux préférences de mes coéquipiers.

Les mots de rage s'agglutinèrent au creux de la gorge de Zane. Trop nombreux, trop longtemps avant de pouvoir former une phrase cohérente. L'humain avait déjà disparu, englouti par les ombres étendues de la fin du jour.

Petit prétentieux ! Tout ça parce qu'il s'était laissé distraire, oubliant d'éviter les attaques d'un gamin à peine dégrossi ? S'il voulait rééquilibrer la balance, il lui fallait agir, et vite !

Mais comment ? Comment pouvait-il sonner suffisamment Ky, pour lui prouver qu'il restait à son niveau ? Le battre à son tour plusieurs fois de suite ? Il serait capable de prétendre avoir voulu lui donner sa chance ! Ou le réconforter, qui savait, avec sa propension à croire ce qu'il voulait !

Alors qu'au fond, Zane était le meilleur ! Et de loin !

Comment le prouver !?

Il claqua des doigts. La solution était pourtant très simple !

S'il réussissait à maîtriser une attaque kaïru puissante, alors que Ky en est incapable, il verrait bien que l'extraterrestre gardait toutes ses chances de devenir le chef d'équipe !

La veille, l'humain avait paru particulièrement impressionné, quand Baoddaï évoqua devant ses apprentis l'attaque « reflet de gloire ». Quoi de plus normal, celle-ci permettant de se dédoubler temporairement pour attaquer avec deux fois plus de puissance !

Pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ?

µµµ

Portail claquant impitoyablement, insensible à la dernière supplique muette du jeune garçon fixant intensément le Maître du monastère couper court à ses espoirs de s'élever au sein du Redakaï. Ne lui laissant plus qu'un seul chemin possible, perché sur ces marches l'ayant autrefois mené à la promesse d'un avenir prometteur au sein d'un art ancien. Celui menant à l'extérieur.

Tout potentiel n'échappait obligatoirement au renvoi.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Zane se sentit comme anesthésié. La scène passée se déroulait sans cesse dans son esprit, sans avoir l'amabilité de lui indiquer où appuyer pour faire cesser l'impitoyable film. Baoddaï énonçant les faits, avant de demander s'il avait quelque chose à dire pour sa défense, une explication valable. Ky se tenant à ses côtés, en face de son ami. Face à lui. Sans ouvrir une seule fois le bec, se contentant d'observer alternativement le fautif et le Maître. Pas un mot en sa faveur, ni d'encouragement muet, simplement une image d'Épinal d'un futur Redakaï. Ou du favori actuel de l'un d'eux. Enfin, le moment du verdict, implacable, déclamé sans émotion apparente.

Renvoyé. Il n'y croyait, jusqu'à ce que Baoddaï l'emmène à l'entrée de l'arène, lui intimant l'ordre de repartir. Seul.

Alors qu'il franchissait le milieu symbolique de l'interminable escalier aux marches irrégulières, le crissement sourd de la pierre péniblement déplacée rompit le silence pesant s'étant installé sur les environs. Une part de lui voulut s'arrêter, voir faire demi-tour. Baoddaï revenait-il sur sa décision ? Acceptait-il enfin, suite à cette si brève délibération, lui donner une seconde chance ?

Ce fut la première fois, de toute sa vie, que Zane décida, de son plein gré, d'effectuer un rétropédalage arrière si jamais telle chance se présentait. Voir de présenter des excuses, pourquoi pas ? Si cela lui permettait de continuer d'apprendre, de gagner en puissance, il voulait bien embrasser le bout des chaussures du Maître de monastère. Pire, il en éprouvait même le désir !

Malheureusement, rien ne se déroula tel qu'il l'eut espéré.

– Zane ! Attends !

L'intéressé se crispa, accélérant le pas sans daigner se retourner. Si, parmi toutes celles de ses juges, il n'aurait souhaité entendre une voix en particulier, ce serait celle-là, sans aucune hésitation.

Cependant, son désintérêt total de l'interlocuteur n'eut aucun effet. Même à mi-chemin de son retour à la civilisation, l'extraterrestre entendait clairement la cavalcade risquée du jeune garçon, avalant la distance séparant leurs deux silhouettes.

– Ecoute-moi ! tenta Ky, son souffle raccourci butant sur les syllabes.

De nouveau, aucune réponse ne se fit connaître. Qu'il lui fiche donc la paix ! Et brûle en enfer, son maître, le kaïru et le Redakaï tout entier au passage ! Etait-il donc si incapable de comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de taper causette avec quiconque, et encore moins avec l'élève de Baoddaï ? Moquer son ancien camarade déchu se révélait-il si vital aux yeux turquoise ?

– Mais tu vas t'arrêter, oui ?!

Ne laissant à l'extraterrestre le loisir de répondre, Ky saisit brutalement le premier poignet ganté à sa portée, imprimant au corps auquel il se trouvait relié un brusque mouvement de rotation. Manquant de trébucher (une chute, à cet endroit précis, n'aurait assurément aucune conséquence bénéfique), Zane siffla une imprécation entre ses dents. Dans sa langue natale, au cas où sieur parfait décidait soudainement d'endosser le rôle du donneur de leçon, comme il aimait à le faire.

– Lâche-moi immédiatement, si tu ne veux pas chanter aigu tout le reste de ta vie.

Menace cette fois parfaitement audible par l'humain.

Si le visage du garçon exprima clairement sa totale désapprobation quant à son attitude (au moins autant que ses yeux levés au ciel), il eut au moins la délicatesse de ne rien ajouter. Laissant retomber la main maintenant le poignet de son ancien camarade, il les leva ensuite en guise d'apaisement.

– Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Zane. En fait, je voulais te dire… (hésitant, il marqua une pause, tordant nerveusement ses doigts, à la recherche de la bonne formulation finalement, il se lança, plantant son regard dans les iris onyx) Je sais que tu n'as nulle part où aller. Alors, je connais un endroit, un chalet en montagne, abandonné depuis quelques années. Si tu veux, tu peux t'y abriter, le temps de rentrer chez toi.

Encore un effort, et l'adolescent éclaterait d'un rire dépité. Alors, maintenant, son cas attirait la compassion ? Et puis quoi encore ! Seuls les faibles et les médiocres se montraient reconnaissant d'une telle considération ! De l'avis de l'adolescent déchu, Ky venait ni plus ni moins de l'insulter ouvertement, le classant dans l'une ou l'autre de ces catégories. Rien n'aurait pu attiser plus efficacement sa colère que la commisération sincère suintant par tous les pores de l'humain !

– Reprends-la ta pitié, Stax ! Et carre-la toi où je pense !

Ky recula, choqué. Puis serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Un détail qui, en plus de satisfaire intérieurement son vis-à-vis, ne l'étonnait nullement. Si certain du bien-fondé de son geste, probablement persuadé qu'il s'agissait là d'une charité digne de la miséricorde des grands esprits (de l'orgueil tiré de l'assurance d'avoir commis une bonne action plutôt !), le violent rejet essuyé ne faisait assurément pas partie du film qu'il s'était imaginé. Le croyait-il donc si désespéré ?!

Apparemment, oui.

Au loin, l'aria moqueuse d'un merle tout juste réveillé s'éleva vers les cieux, couverts d'une épaisse couche cotonneuse flavescente, percée par endroit de rosé caressant les percées azur du petit matin.

– Mon but est seulement de t'aider, pas de me faire insulter, se reprit Ky. Si tu recommences à faire ta mauvaise tête, je m'en vais.

Affectant une dignité sereine, copiée sur le modèle de Baoddaï, il croisa les mains sur son giron. D'un calme olympien, il attendit la prochaine répartie de l'extraterrestre en admirant la réflexion du vol d'une buse au plumage luisant rasant la surface du lac, immobile en dehors des pérégrinations de la flore alentour. Comme si, au fond, le dénouement de la discussion n'avait plus aucun intérêt.

Zane ne vit que de la moquerie dans son attitude. Ceci, ajouté à la pondération humiliante de sa dernière déclaration, lui donnait l'irritante impression de se retrouver au sein d'une carabinade de mauvais goût. Pourquoi ne pas lui tapoter la tête en demandant que cesse la crise, tant qu'à faire ?!

– Quelle terrible menace, railla-t-il, croisant les bras sur son torse.

En se redressant de toute sa taille, Ky se retrouva à plus de deux têtes de la sienne. Difficile de se montrer autoritaire désormais, quand on se retrouvait forcé de lever le nez pour fixer dans les yeux la personne en face de soi. En particulier quand celle-ci toisait son inférieur.

Qu'il comprenne donc ne pas avoir affaire à un pauvre hère en quête de générosité, prêt à baiser, reconnaissant, les mains du bienfaiteur osant lui en tendre une.

– Ainsi, continua-t-il, persifleur, même le cher favori de Baoddaï n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'il désire. Intéressant. (le commencement de l'humiliant phraser lui revenant en mémoire, le pli de ses lèvres se contracta douloureusement, manquant le faire grincer des dents) M'aider ? C'est avant que j'avais besoin de ton soutien !

– Je ne pouvais pas m'opposer aussi directement à Maître Baoddaï ! se défendit Ky, véhément.

Gravissant deux nouvelles marches, il se retrouva à même hauteur que Zane, le défiant visuellement de se rapprocher de lui. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, refusant de céder un pouce de terrain. Jamais plus il ne referait le premier pas vers ce galfâtre prétentieux ! Il avait vu à quoi cela le menait.

Cependant, ce dernier reprit avant qu'il n'ait pu préparer sa prochaine pique.

– Si encore tu avais seulement désobéi aux règles en allant t'entraîner la nuit, alors que c'est strictement interdit, je l'aurais peut-être fait. Mais tenter de maîtriser l'attaque « reflet de gloire », quel que soit son effet, après moins de deux ans d'entraînement ? Tu as failli détruire tout le monastère ! Et toi avec. Je ne sais pas si tu es complètement fou ou inconscient ! Non, en fait, tu es dévoré par la jalousie !

– Pardon ? Jaloux de qui ? De toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je suis assez puissant pour la maîtriser ! J'étais sur le point d'y arriver !

– Je t'ai sauvé la vie, en allant alerter Maître Baoddaï ! S'il n'était pas venu contenir l'énergie de l'attaque…

Ky se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, regard déviant vers sa gauche. Trop tard.

– Quoi ? C'est toi qui… fit Zane, incrédule. Il n'a pas senti le kaïru s'échappant de l'arène d'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es allé faire le mouchard pour te faire bien voir !

Observant minutieusement le balancement des frondaisons en contrebas au gré de la brise taquine, l'humain garda un silence plus éloquent que tous les aveux du monde. Le goût de la trahison brûlait amèrement ses papilles, douloureux poison s'infiltrant en ses veines. Non seulement Ky, l'une des seules personnes en qui il croyait suffisamment pour offrir sa confiance, avait osé pleurnicher auprès de son mentor sans lui accorder la moindre chance de prouver sa puissance, mais en plus, il avait le culot de venir jouer les grands seigneurs en offrant un logis ? Alors que tout, son échec, son renvoi, était de sa faute ?

Zane aurait voulu se persuader n'être guère atteint par ce soudain revirement, ricaner narquoisement avant de tourner les talons, gagnant ainsi haut-la-main ce stérile règlement de comptes ne pouvant déboucher qu'à une déception. Et s'il avait pu réfléchir calmement, juste une fraction de seconde, sûrement choisirait-il cette solution méprisante.

Mais sa poitrine se gonflait d'autres sentiments occultant impérieusement toute faculté de raisonnement, plus efficace qu'une poudre de succession savamment dosée. Compagnons de sa vie depuis l'enfance, la haine se trouva si indigeste, si prenante, que son corps se trouvait presque trop étroit pour la contenir entièrement. Complice du cercle vicieux des émotions négatives, l'insoutenable désir de vengeance brûla ses os, corrompit sa chair, si puissamment qu'il en vint à se demander comment Ky n'arrivait à le distinguer à l'oeil nu.

– Alors, c'est comme ça, hein ? Les règles et interdits passent avant tout, pas vrai ? Plus hypocrite que Maya, il fallait oser. Et tu prétends être mon ami ?

– Je le suis ! cria Ky, de colère ou de dépit, il n'aurait su le dire.

Puis se retourna presque instantanément, scrutant anxieusement les si emblématiques battants menant à l'intérieur du sanctuaire. Bien sûr… Baoddaï dut évidemment lui interdire de venir interférer durant le départ de Zane du monastère. Y compris en ce moment précis, Ky se trouvait donc incapable de faire abstraction des exigences de son Maître.

Pathétique.

– Je n'en suis plus certain, cracha dédaigneusement Zane.

Un casus belli des plus efficaces. Si son coeur se tordit vaguement d'indignation, une fois les mots lâchés dans l'ouate entourant les membres des jeunes garçons, ce fut si bref, qu'il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Tout était achevé, de par cette simple phrase.

Sans un mot, Ky tourna les talons, sa silhouette trapue suivie visuellement tout du long de son ascension. Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, ne fit pas mine de s'inquiéter de la progression de l'extraterrestre. Et si ses muscles restaient tendus à craquer, il se contenta de craquer ses phalanges sur le palier, avant de s'engouffrer par l'entrebâillement du portail.

Zane n'irait pas au chalet. Ky le savait parfaitement, aussi n'essaya-t-il pas même de lui en donner l'adresse exacte. Mais l'un comme l'autre s'en moquait désormais éperdument.

Le battant se referma avec un bruit de sentence irréversible, semblant résonner infiniment dans l'atmosphère pesante installée le long de l'escalier. Un beau jugement corrompu, en conclut Zane.

Soudainement libéré du poids enterrant ses jambes dans la pierre, il tourna le dos à ce qui fut son foyer. Durant quelques mois seulement, certes. Mais tout n'était pas perdu. Après avoir goûté au plaisir du combat, entrevu la force et l'invincibilité que conférait le kaïru, il n'avait guère l'intention de s'arrêter si tôt sur le chemin de sa maîtrise. Baoddaï ne détenait pas l'exclusivité de l'enseignement. Et si, suite à son renvoi, aucun Maître du Redakaï accepterait de le prendre comme élève, eh bien, il savait déjà à qui s'adresser !

Néanmoins, seul, il ne disposait pas d'arguments nécessaire pour convaincre la personne de ses pensées.

Heureusement, il avait acquis assez de pouvoir afin de partir chercher quelqu'un, qui l'aiderait dans sa quête. Personne ne l'empêchera d'accomplir son rêve ! Sa destinée…

Un sourire mauvais se plaqua sur son visage, tandis que dans son dos, l'image du monastère se troubla, avant de sombrer dans les limbes d'un passé révolu et qui ne sera plus.

µµµ

– J'ignore pourquoi tu tiens tant à affronter le Redakaï. Mais ne doute pas que je découvrirai tôt ou tard tes motivations, déclara solennellement Lokar.

Sans avoir besoin de vérifier l'expression du Maître du Mal, ennemi juré de Baoddaï, Zane sentait clairement les restes de méfiance s'échappant en volutes menaçantes dans l'air vicié.

Paradoxalement, toujours incliné devant l'homme, tête humblement baissée, il sut avec certitude que la partie était gagnée. D'ici peu, il redeviendrait officiellement un combattant, gagnant à force d'acharnement sa place au sommet de la hiérarchie !

Et Baoddaï serait bien forcé de reconnaître son erreur, en observant jour après jour son si cher Ky Stax péricliter lentement, impitoyablement vaincu par l'élève un jour méprisé !

– Cependant, je sens la force et l'étendue de ta haine, chaque fois que le Redakaï est évoqué devant toi. Quelque chose, en toi, me rappelle mes propres ambitions… ajouta pensivement son futur Maître. Très bien. Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Tu seras mon élève, et auras l'honneur d'assister à la chute de nos ennemis, si tes services me satisfont. Néanmoins, si d'aventure tu osais usurper mon pouvoir…

Attendant la fin de l'avertissement, Zane comprit rapidement qu'il n'y en aurait pas, Lokar laissant probablement le soin à son imagination de l'achever pour lui. De la plus effroyable des façons, sans nul doute. Redressant le cou, ce fut avec assurance qu'il déclara à son tour :

– Je vis pour vous servir, Maître (rien à faire, si ce mot franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres avec un naturel travaillé, intérieurement, cela les lui écorchaient toujours autant). Cependant, si je puis me permettre de vous demander une faveur…

– Déjà ? J'ignore si j'admire ton empressement, ou le méprise.

D'accord, il devrait tâcher de ne pas oublier la sinistre réputation de l'homme, s'il ne voulait pas commettre d'impairs définitifs… à plusieurs degrés.

– Ky Stax. J'ai un petit différend à régler avec lui. Laissez-moi le détruire de mes propres mains.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, et que l'univers a été suffisamment décrit pour permettre sa compréhension !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée/soirée !_


End file.
